Daddy's Little Girl
by Truly Deeply Forever
Summary: Yukiko is experiencing some drastic changes in her body. Join Yuki and Shuichi through this 'phase' in wich they explain womanhood to there little love. Follow them as they finally realize that Daddy's Little Girl is growing up!READ BABY PINK FIRST
1. She Gets Her BreaSHUT UP

First off I'd like to thank all my reviewers on my last story. I hope you like this story. It's kinda cute, but kinda nasty as well. Please if you don't like don't review.

DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION OR ITS CHARACTERS.

Chapter 1: Getting Her Brea…SHUT UP!

**House:**

12 year-old Yukiko Suki Shindo-Usiegi moaned in pain. She just could not sleep on her stomach. Her chest hurt too much when she pressed on it. She tried sleeping every other way but just couldn't.

She got up and looked in the mirror. She was a tall girl 5'6 and a half. She had blondish hair and many wisps of pink. Her eyes were light purple and had light hazel Streaks in them. She had Bad Luck's lead singer Shuichi Shindo's facial shape and nose. And Eiri Yuki's forehead, chin and thin lips.

She sighed 'What's wrong with me'. She just couldn't sleep. Ever since she was a baby she always slept on her stomach, but now it hurt too much. She decided to try once more. She lay slowly faced down on her pillow. A pain shot through her chest. She yelped. She got up and sighed once more. She went over and started to get ready for school, even though it was 2:30 in the morning. She played one of her dad's music videos. She really loved the song that started playing. It was the first song she had ever heard.

**Flashback:**

"_Yukiko, darling would you like to come with me to the studio?" Shuichi asked._

"_YESH!" 2-year-old Yukiko squealed._

"_I'm going to sing you a song that you loved when you were a baby" He explained._

"_Owkay daddy" She said._

_The music played. She started jumping up and down twirling in circles. Everyone smiled down at the dancing toddler._

**Present:**

She still loved this song. Shuichi had told her it was there song. Only for them and no one else. The video ended. She took out one of the novel's her other father, Eiri Yuki Usiegi, had written especially for her. He always let her review his stories before turning them in.

**Flashback:**

"_Yukiko, come here please" Yuki had said with sparkles in his eyes. 4-year-old Yukiko ran into his arms. Laughing with happiness. He spun her around. _

"_Yukiko I'm going to read you a story ok" Yuki said._

"_Awight daddy" She said excitedly. She loved to read. It had taken them 3-days to finish the book._

"_So what do you think, Love?" He asked her._

"_It's so pweety daddy." She giggled._

"_Thanks Love" Yuki kissed her on the head._

**Present:**

She finished reading the first 3 chapters. She looked at her clock. It blinked 3:15. She glared at it. Like Eiri she had that long cold stare. She sighed. She decided to finish her own story. Her father would always give her suggestions and help her fix problems.

**Flashback:**

"_Daddy, I finished look, look" 7-year-old Yukiko shouted. She handed Yuki a bunch of papers, very proud of herself. Yuki read over the pages._

"_Did you really write this, Love?" Yuki asked._

"_Yup!" She said smiling. Yuki got up from his chair and went over to Shuichi and showed him what she had written._

"_I'm very proud of you. Love" Yuki said with a huge smile on his face._

**Present:**

Later she found out why he was so happy. She had written a story with the grammar and spelling of someone twice her age back then. She sighed. She really did love her family. Yuki would always embrace her whenever she had a problem. Shuichi would always have her taste his food, and cook her favorite meals. She looked at the clock. 4:30. She really did not want to get up and eat. She wanted to wait for her pink haired daddy to make a special breakfast to try. But she was hungry.

She went to the kitchen. She was in the mood for an omelet. She got out the ingredients and began cooking.

**Flashback:**

"_Yukiko, darling are you ok?" Shuichi asked her on the verge of tears. The kitchen was full of smoke._

"_Yes" cried 8-year-old Yukiko._

"_I just wanted to make something special for you and daddy" She explained tears still running down her cheek. She looked at the big pile of ashes._

"_I know, love" Yuki said kneeling beside her._

"_Like father like daughter" Yuki said to Shuichi. They smiled._

"_Don't worry, Yukiko. I'll teach you how to cook. In fact you and I are going to cook an omelet right now" He said smiling._

**Present:**

She finished. Yukiko placed the perfect omelet on the table.

"Gee I wonder if daddy would like some." She said.

"Of course we would, love" Said Yuki and Shuichi at the same time. She looked up startled.

"How long where you watching" She asked.

"Long enough to learn you can make an omelet" Shuichi laughed. All three sat down and ate the omelet.

"So what were you doing up so early Yukiko?" asked Shuichi putting a fork full of the omelet in his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep I was in to much pain" She said.

"Really, were are you hurting, love" Yuki asked.

"My chest hurts when I sleep on my stomach or if anything presses on it" She whined. Shuichi mouth dropped opened, showing chewed up egg ad vegetables mixed together. Yukiko made a face in disgust. Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"SHUICHI YOU IDIOT! THAT'S HELLA NASTY" yelled Yuki.

"Oh sorry" Shuichi said closing and swallowing.

"Were did you say hurt again?" Shuichi asked still in shock. Yukiko ran a hand over her chest. Shuichi turned red. Yuki and Shuichi stared at each other.

"GO ON AND TELL HER YOUR MORON!" yelled Yuki.

"WHY ME! YOU'VE SEEN MORE OF THOSE THINGS THAN I HAVE, DAMMIT" Shuichi said. Yuki turned bright red.

"WHAT AND YOU THINK I'M AN EXPPERT" Yuki said.

The door bell rang. It was 5:25 in the morning. Shuichi went to open the door still red.

"Good morning Shindo" Said Tohma.

"Good morning, you're just in time to watch Yuki explain breast's to Yukiko" Shuichi said smiling slyly.

"Oh well I guess I'm staying longer than I thought." Tohma said smiling back.

"How are you today, Yukiko?" Tohma asked.

"Oh, I can't sleep because anything that presses on my chest hurts" She said ready to cry. Tohma and Shuichi looked at Yuki. He sighed.

"You're going to pay dearly for this Shindo" Yuki said glaring at him.

"Oooo look how I shake with fear" Shuichi said giggling.

"Yukiko listen to me this is all normal your just going through a phase in life called puberty. Right now your getting things called breasts" Yuki said calmly.

"What are they for?" She asked. Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR" Shuichi cried startled.

"Its your turn" Yuki smiled.

"They produce milk" Shuichi said glaring and blushing at his lover.

"Why?" She asked. Yuki and Shuichi looked at Tohma.

"She's not my daughter" He said defensively.

"Because a new born baby can only drink breast milk" Yuki said not meeting her eyes.

"So I'm going to have a baby!" She said shocked.

"NO! No, no, no, it's only if your are pregnant that's a different story" Shuichi said getting up. Everyone left without a word.

"That wasn't a very good explanation" Tohma said a bit confused himself.

She still didn't understand completely but at least she new what they were called she pack her things and left for school.

**School:**

"Yukiko are you ok? You look tired" her best friend Tsuki said.

"I am, I woke up hecka early today because I couldn't sleep" she said wearily.

"Why?" Tsuki asked confused.

"I don't exactly know but I had a pain in my chest whenever something pressed on it. I asked my parents and they said something about breasts" Yukiko replied embarrassed.

"OOOOHHH" Tsuki said.

"So are you going to start wearing a bra?" A voice said behind them. They turned and looked it was Nami.

"A what?" Yukiko said confused.

"God didn't you learn anything in sex-ed. Oh yeah you were sick. Never mind." Nami promised.

"I'm not sure if I've ever seen breasts" Yukiko said.

"Hellllooo" Nami said clutching her own.

"Oh so that's what they are, I thought you were just defective" Yukiko admitted. Nami glared at her.

**Locker room:**

"Omigosh you're getting breasts!" Yume said.

"After school we'll go shopping for under wear. Ok, we'll all go with you so you won't be humiliated" Tsuki assured her.

"Gee, Thanks" Yukiko said.

**House:**

"Daddy I'm here just to get my wallet" Yukiko said to her pink haired dad.

"Oh? Why" Shuichi asked.

"Me and the girls and there moms are going shopping, I'll be home soon ok daddy?" Yukiko said.

"Alright don't be late for dinner, ok" Shuichi said. Yukiko left. Shuichi shook his head.

"You know Yuki sometimes I worry about her" He said staring at the door.

"She'll be fine, it's not like she'll start bleeding or something" Yuki said assuring.

**Later:**

"Daaaaadddyy! I'm home" She cried. She placed her bags down.

"Hi! Yuki! Yukiko's home come eat" Shuichi yelled. Everyone sat down and ate.

"So, what did you get, Love" Yuki asked obviously bored.

"Oh I got some shirts, hair stuff, and these things called bras, please pass the salt" She said. Yuki and Shuichi stared at her with there jaws slightly open, showing food again.

"DAAADDDY! THAT'S GROSSS" she yelled at them. Yuki and Shuichi closed there mouths and swallowed.

"Did you say bras?" Shuichi said turning a bit pink.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure what there for, I asked them but they told me you guys should tell me" She said.

"So, what are they for?" She asked. Yuki and Shuichi stared at each other.

"WELL TELL HER YOU MORON!" shouted Yuki.

"WHY ME! YOU'VE TAKEN MORE OF THOSE THINGS OFF THAN I HAVE" Shuichi yelled back.

"YEAH, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW HOW TO PUT THEM ON!" Yuki yelled.

"I already know how to put them on, I just want to know what there for" she said. Yuki sighed once more and looked down at his empty plate.

"There to hold your breasts up" Yuki finally said.

"So there going to get BIGGER!" exclaimed Yukiko.

"Yes" said Shuichi. Yukiko was very confused now.

"So breasts are like two sacks full of milk" She said confusingly.

"Not necessarily" Shuichi said turning red.

"May I be excused?" She asked.

"Of course, love" Yuki said trying to smile. Yukiko left.

"You moron now she thinks that she's going to carry 2 sacks of milk, you idiot" Shuichi said.

"You know what I just hope it's a long time before she bleeds" Yuki said. They shivered at the thought.

But now they realized that daddy's little girl is growing up.

So what do you think? I was bored and couldn't think of anything to write. Don't review if you don't like ok. I'll probably get rid of it any way if I come up with a new story as good as the first ok. But until then I'll work on the next chapter.

Bye


	2. Hairs,Smells, and Rosy Cheeks

Thanks to all my reviewers. Please if you don't like don't review. Hope you enjoy. I am so sorry for taking so long my computer was slow, school homework, and I had to go shopping for this church thing, so forgive me pplz So enjoy. One new chapter every weekened.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hairs, Smells and Rosy Cheeks

Yukiko listened to the her CD while she took a shower. She ran the soap through out her body. Suddenly she stopped. She noticed hairs were starting to grow in places you wouldn't imagine. Under her arms and between her legs. 'Great I'm gonna be a big hairy freak if I don't get rid of it' She thought. She took her shaver and studied it. The blade was pretty sharp to be cutting sensitive spots. 'Maybe just under the arms to be shave' She thought. She ran the blade under her arms. She remembered when she was little how Shuichi would always be so careful not to get shampoo in her eyes.

**Flashback:**

"_Yukiko? I didn't get soap in your eyes did I" Shuichi asked concerned._

"_No daddy" said the three-year-old. She giggled. She had splashed her dad playfully. He splashed back. By the time they were out of breathe Yuki had come in._

"_Y-Yuki?" Shuichi asked terrified._

"_SHUICHI YOU MORON, Y-YOU IDIOT!" yelled Yuki._

"_I'm sorry" Shuichi said softly._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Yuki said looking around angrily, then paused._

"_Without me?" He finished. Shuichi brightened. Yuki knealed beside him._

"_Oh Y-Yuukkii!" Shuichi said eyes bright._

"_Shut up you moron, So how do we do this?" He asked rolling up his sleeves._

" _YUKI YOU MEANIE" Shuichi yelled splashing water in Yuki's face. By the time they were done the bathroom was full of water. It had taken a long time to cleanup but it was fun._

**Present:**

Yukiko laughed at the memory. She was now drying herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'sigh at least no one will see' She thought. She dressed in a tank top and jeans and went out to school once more.She looked up at the tall building. She remembered her first day of school ever.

**Flashback:**

"_Please daddy let me stay, Please I don't want to be alone" Yukiko cried as she and her blonde father drove to preschool._

"_Please Love you must go, Daddy and I want you to be smart like us so you'll stay with us and have lots of money" He said smilling at the very worried looking toddler._

"_But daddy what if no one likes me? What if everyone hates me" She said about to cry. Yuki parked and turned to Yukiko._

"_Love, everyone loves you, but most importantly I love you and so does your daddy, We will always love you Yukiko no matter what" Yuki said smiling about to cry himself._

"_Promise" she asked sticking out her pinky._

"_Promise" Yuki said grabbing her pinky with his. They hugged for a long while. Yuki watched her leave with more confidence. She had grown up so fast. Sometimes it was hard to let go._

**Present:**

" Hey, Yu what's up?" asked a light brown haired green eyed boy named Kiyoshi.

"Oh, nothing I' m just tired, that's all you?" She asked.

"Same" he answered.

"YUKIKOOO!" yelled Nami.

"WOW! You've grown" Nami said looking at her chest.

"Gee thanks, pervert" I said turning red.

"No prob, so anything new you wanna talk about" She asked. I looked at Kiyoshi who was blushing slightly.

"Oh you make me sick lover boy" Nami said to Kiyoshi.

"Shut up, I least I'm not the school slut" He spat.

"Shut up MOTHER F" she screeched. Gun shots went off. A blonde american boy named Ronin stood before us.

"Quit arguing or I'll shoot you right down the middle" He threatened. Everyone froze. The bell rang.

"Thank God" Cried Nami running toward the building. Ronin looked after her. Yukiko smiled.

"You like her don't you?" Yukiko said. This was confirmed by small red blushes appearing on his cheeks. To her surprise he turned and left. She was kinda glad he hadn't stuck a gun in her face. She shrugged and went of to her own class.

**Later in the Locker Room**:

"Yukiko! Not to be mean or anything but do you want some deoderant?" Tsuki asked.

"Whats it for?" She asked.

"To get rid of your smell of sweat" Tsuki replied looking down. Yukiko smelled herself. There was an unfamiliar foul smell. Yukiko quickly nodded. Tsuki handed her the stick.

"Were do I put it?" Yukiko asked. Tsuki motioned under the arms. Yukiko put it there.

"Thanks a bunch Tsu-san" Yukiko smiled. Tsuki smiled. 'God, what the hell, I hate this shit, its hella annoying' Yukiko thought as she left.

**Lunch:**

"Hey, you guys wait up!" Yukiko shouted. Ronin, Kiyoshi, Yoshi, Yume, Nami, and Tsuki were there.

"Gosh your so different, don't you think Mr.Turtle" Yoshi said to his blue stuffed elephant. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Like father like son" retorted Tsuki. Everyone laughed. Ronin shot at the sky quieting everyone.

"You do look different, now tell us what did you do?" Ronin said grinning. Everyone waited. Yukiko's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about, maybe I just grew up" Yukiko said. Ronin shrugged. Kiyoshi sat next to Yukiko.

"I'm glad you didn't change to much" Kiyoshi smiled putting his hand on her bare shoulder. A tingling feeling went up threw her body. Make her blush at the touch of his warm hand on her. 'What the hell is happening now, this never happened before'. Kiyoshi then quickly took his hand away looking away. Yukiko could see he to was blushing. She smiled calmly knowing that they both were blushing, trying to hide there feelings. Yume looked at them happily.

"Oh, how cute you guys are blushing" Yume said. Nami's smile widened.

"Yo! Kiyoshi callme when your about to give Yukiko her first kiss. I want to be there when she slobbers all over you" Nami said. Ronin came beside Nami. He grinned.

"You can slobber all you want on me" Ronin said with a wink. Nami to everyone's surprise turned bright red. She quickly put her hands on her cheeks trying to hide the redness.

"YOU WISH! YOU SON OF A B" Nami said looking away as well.

Yukiko noticed Yume looking uncomfortable.

"Um, I perfer to wait till I'm 30 to start dating thank you very much" Yume said. Yume was always the good little girl never doing harm. Tsuki's eye's widened.

"30! Are you sure, I guess" Tsuki said. Yukiko had known that Tsuki had feelings for Yoshi. Yoshi was very cute. He had Ryuichi Sakuma's ocean blue eyes. Tatsuha's dark black locks. He was tall. Well-built. But no one new who he liked. Tsuki sighed.

" I guess we'd better get to class" Yume said finally. Everyone went their separate ways.

**Home:**

"DADDY! I'M HOME!" Yukiko yelled slamming the door behind her. Yuki looked at his tallish daughter. He shook his head.

"Anything new love?" Yuki asked. Yukiko looked down ' Should I tell him what's happening' She thought.

"Love? Are you alright?" Yuki said concerned. Yukiko shook her head.

"I'm fine Eiri" Yukiko said. Yuki stood up and throwing his glasses on the table, going over and embracing her soflty rocking her back and forth. Yukiko looked up at him questioningly.

"Uh-oh you only call me Eiri hen there's something really big bothering you" he explained. She hugged him tightly breathing in his sweet scent. She sighed ' I'm so tired of wondering about things'. She looked at him once more (her neck hurting because he was so tall). Meeting his narrowed amber eyes. Those eyes that always made her tell the truth. She looked down.

"I don't know whats happening, Things are happening to me and I'm so confused" Yukiko said starting to cry. Yuki let go, and motioned fro her to sit. She sat down and he sat beside her.

"What things love? What's happening to you that's so serious enough to call me Eiri" Yuki said.

"Dad, I'm getting hair" Yukiko said. Yuki looked confused.

"I thought you started shaving a while back" Yuki said.

"No, not that kind I'm getting hair under my arms and between my legs." She said. Yuki's eyes widened. He blushed like you've never seen before. Suddenly there was a loud slam.

"PEOPLE I'M HOME! Yuki what's wrong are you sick?" Shuichi asked concerned. Yuki glared at him.

"YOU STUPID MORON! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR ONE MEASLEY LITLE SECOND" Yuki shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Shuichi said. Yuki looked away. Shuichi looked at Yukiko who was squirming. Yukiko felt his stare.

"I'm getting hair in places, I mean I shaved but I don't know why this is happening" Yukiko said.

"You shaved between your legs" Yuki said with a painful look.

"No I was to scared" She said. Shuichi stood there not saying a single word. Yukiko's head shot up concerned.

"I'm starting STINK as well" She cried. "And then there's Kiyoshi" She whispered last. Shuichi tilted his head.

"What about Kiyoshi?" Shuichi said. Yukiko blushed.

"TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING FOR GOD'S SAKE" yukiko yelled fustrated and began crying.

"TELL HER YOU FREAKIN MORON" Yuki said.

"YOU'VE SEEN THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WOMEN AND MEN 10 TIMES MORE THAN I HAVE" Shuichi yuelled back.

"BUT THEY ALL HAD BIKINI WAXINGS" Yuki cried.

"YOU HENTAI! EXPLAIN TO HER THIS MINUTE!" Shuichi screamed.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE LEARNED ALL THIS IN SCHOOL" Yuki said.

"I LEARNED BUT I DIDN'T LOOK" Shuichi yelled back.

"AND WHAT YOU THINK I'M A PROFESSIONAL AT THIS CRAP! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I MARRIED YOU, BAKA" Yuki yelled.

"OH LIKE YOU HAVEN'T LAYED ANY ONE SINCE THEN" Shuichi screamed once again.

"FOR YOUR INFO I HAVEN'T! BUT YOU BIG POP STARS ALWAYS DO" Yuki said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! I LOVE YOU YUKI!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Yuki shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU NEVER TELL ME" Shuichi said with tears streaming down his cheek.

"FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW I FEEL" Yuki got up and grabbed Shuichi kissing him hard and long. Then he let go.

"I love you Shuichi! I always have and I always will. I'm just not good at showing it" Yuki confessed. Yukiko and Shuichi (who was still in Yuki's tight grasped) were in shock. Yuki and Shuichi sat next to Yukiko.

"Yukiko love what your going through is normal, please understand that we can't exactly explain it just now but we will eventually" Yuki said. Shuichi and Yuki both hugged Yukiko tightly.

"I love you guys" Yukiko said. Shuichi laughed.

"We love you to but you have to go to bed" Shuichi said.

"OK, good-night daddy" Yukiko said leaving.

"Good night love" Yuki and Shuichi said.

* * *

I know this chapter is kinda lame. I'll replace it later. OH well. Bye. If you don't like don't review but if you do be my guest. 


	3. A Disturbed Yukiko

Thank you everyone one for your reviews! Here's another chappie. Oh I updated. Sorry my next chapter is really long and I had a virus so forgive.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION OR ITS CHARACTERS SO GET IT STRAIGHT!

Chapter3: A Disturbed Yukiko

Yukiko tossed and turned. She looked at her clock, 9:45. It had been an hour since she went to bed. All night she had heard groans and moans. Once in a while there would be soft cries and a few yelps here and there. Yukiko shivered.

"Holy shit this place is haunted" She whispered making her eyes close tighter and tighter.

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Yukiko jolted up. Soft giggles were heard then the noises started again.

" I can't take this shit any more" She said. She put her robe on over her nightgown and picked up her baseball bat. She smiled looking at it. Her uncle Tatsuha had given it to her.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_What's thins uncle tat" 7 year old yukiko exclaimed examining a tall slim item then looking up at her Uncle Tatsuha, her pink haired dad Shuichi, and her hazel eyed father Yuki. Tatsuha smiled. _

"_It's called a baseball bat, you use it to hit things and sometimes people then you run home" Tatsuha said smiling._

"_Does it hurt?" Yukiko asked._

"_I don't kno... Yukiko what are you...no wait a sec... don't" To late Yukiko had swung the bat hitting Tatsuha in the stomach. Yukiko dropped the bat and ran around in circles._

"_look I'm running hoooome wweeeee" Yukiko said. Yuki laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Shuichi ran after Yukiko. He finally caught her. By now Tatsuha was on the floor clutching his stomach._

" _haha nice description bro hahahaha" Yuki laughed. Tatsuha stood up still in pain._

"_She gets that from you" Tatsuha retorted. Yukiko ran into Tatsuha. Hugging him tightly._

"_Thank you so much Uncle Tat" She squealed hugging him tighter. Tatsuha gasped in pain._

" _No prob gasp lem." Tatsuha said. After that he left._

" _Did you see me daddy I ran home" Yukiko said. Yuki smiled._

" _Love you did so much more" Yuki said. Shuichi smiled._

" _Looks like Tatsuha isn't coming back for a long while" Shuichi chuckled. Yuki and Shuichi hugged Yukiko flooding her face with kisses._

**End of Flashback:**

Yukiko giggled. Then she was serious once more. The noises had begun to grow louder by the minute. She opened her bedroom door. And followed the sounds. She shivered. Her stomach tightened, her heart beat quickened. Suddenly a tall dark figure came out of one of the rooms. Yukiko swung he bat hitting something soft. A loud scream came from the figure. Yukiko looked down at the figure.

"Daddy?" Yukiko said. Her hazel eyed father was on his knees clutching the side of his stomach. Yukiko fell beside him wrapping Yuki's arm around her kneck. Shuichi came out turning on the hallway light. Shuichi stared in horror. He ran to Yuki's other side supporting him. They layed Yuki on the coutch. Shuichi looked at Yukiko who had tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened Yukiko?" Shuichi whispered. Yukiko sobbed.

"I think I hit him with my bat" Yukiko sobbed. Yuki turned to her.

"You did" Yuki said in pain.

" I'm sorry I was scared" Yukiko explained. Shuichi and Yuki looked at her confused.

" Why love?" Yuki asked.

" I was hearing noises like cries and moans" Yukiko sobbed once more. Yuki glared at Shuichi. Shuichi squirmed.

"This is your fault, for falling off the bed"Yuki said. Shuichi glared at him.

" YOU WERE PRESSING TO HARD" Shuichi yelled.

" YOU WEREN'T COMPLAINING YOU IDIOT" Yuki said.

" BUT YOU WERE YOU LITERALLY PRESSED SO MANY TIMES INTO ME YOU PUSHED ME OFF THE BED" Shuichi said.

"DON'T BE JEALOUSE JUST BECAUSE I'M BIGGER THAN YOU." Yuki yelled.

"I LEAST I'M BETTER BESIDE YOUR WERE MAKING MORE NOISE THAN ME" Shuichi said at the top of his lungs. Yuki and Shuichi glared at each other. Yukiko was now terribly confused.

" You mean to say you guys were making those noises. What the fuck were you doing" Yukiko said. Yuki and Shuichi blushed.

"YUKIKO! Don't use those words around this house young lady or I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Shuichi thought a moment. Yukiko slouched "Fine" she muttered

"So what were you guys doing?" She asked

"Well you see we .. Um.. Kinda.. Sorta.." Shuichi sqirmed in his seat.

"We were fighting over the covers" Yuki said. Yukiko looked more confused than ever.

"How in the world can people make so much noise fighting over sheets" Yukiko asked. Shuichi turned bright red.

" We're sorry Yukiko it won't happen again" Shuichi said.

"Why don't you go to sleep love" Yuki said. Yukiko got up still confused but shrugged and went to bed.

"You know we're not being fair to her right?" Shuichi said. Yuki glared.

"I know but wouldn't it be kinda embarassing for you to explain something you barely had" Yuki yelled.

"YUKI YOU BASTARD!" Shuichi yelled. Both were in silence.

"Do you really think your better than me?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, oh, you think your such a hot shot Yuki" Shuichi said.

"How about some friendly competition tomorrow when Yukiko sleeps over at Noriko's?" Yuki said devilishly. Shuichi giggled.

"Y-Yuki are you going to hurt me?" He said. Yuki smirked.

"Maybe" Yuki got up and went to bed. Shuichi was afraid to go to bed but he was tired so he went anyway.

I kinda like this chapter I know its short but the next one will be a lot longer I promise.

Bye


	4. Father Instincts

HI PPLS! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON ANY WAY HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPPIE. Oh by the way the more you review the faster I write okie dokie.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION OR ITS CHARACTERS OK!

Father Insticnts

Yukiko Looked in to the mirror. She didn't look to well. There was something about her that was different. But what was it?

"Holy crap" She said eyeing a small pinkish bump on the side of her cheek. She pushed it down but it hurt. She sighed 'Does everything have to be painful' she thought to herself. She combed her hair, then tied it in a ponytail and walked out of her room.'At least its Saturday' she thought. She was dressed in her silk violet night tank with matching night pants, and white bunny slippers. She smiled. She remembered the day that they all went to the petting zoo

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Yukiko come see the bunny's" her pink haired father said. 8-year-old Yukiko ran to the cage._

"_BUNNIES! Oh daddy can we get one please!" She said. Her hazel eyed father smirked._

"_Why there's already one next to you" Yuki said._

"_Yuki you bastard" Shuichi cried. Shuichi handed a rabbit to Yukiko._

"_Daddy it looks like you!" Exclaimed Yukiko to Eiri. Shuichi laughed. Eiri smirked. Shuichi kissed him._

"_All cute and fluffy" Shuichi added. Yuki glared at him._

"_So romantic" Yukiko cried. Shuichi looked at Yukiko then at Yuki, who raised an eyebrow._

"_Did you teach her that?" Shuichi asked. Yuki grinned._

"_Maybe" He said. Before Shuichi could say anything Yuki silenced him with another kiss._

"_So romantic" Yukiko said once more._

Yukiko laughed 'He told me to say so romantic every time he and daddy kissed' she thought to herself. She looked into Eiri's study. Her tall handsome father was typing away at his computer. Yukiko tiptoed in. Yuki looked up at her.

"Daddy I'm so sorry about last night, I was just you know..." Yukiko said. She waited him to yell at her or something but he didn't. Instead he got up and gave her a long hug.

"I know scared" Yuki said still holding her tightly.

"You mean your not mad or gonna yell at me?" Yukiko said. Yuki looked confused.

"Where on earth did you get that idea love?" Yuki asked. Yukiko shrugged.

"Reality TV" she replied. Yuki laughed. And kissed her on her head.

"You know it's a good thing your taller than Shu, what are you 5'7?" Yuki asked. Yukiko nodded. Her father never forgot anything. He tapped her head.

" I'm the only one taller than you, in order to kiss your head" he laughed.

"Yukiko! Have you been eating junk food again?" Yuki asked. Yukiko looked up at him surprised,

"How did you know?" Yukiko asked.

"That's a pimple! You get those when your face is dirty and your eating oily foods" Yuki explained.

"So how's Kiyoshi?" Yuki asked seriously.

"He's fine"Yukiko said blushing.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIII" Shuichi cried from the other room.

"I better go see what the brat wants"Yuki said letting go of Yukiko. He walked out of the study. Yukiko shook her head and went in to the kitchen. Shuichi and Yuki came in.

"Hello sunshine" Shuichi said smiling widely.

"HI!" said Yukiko. Everyone was silent. Shuichi walked over to the stove.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. Yukiko thought for a second.

"FRENCH TOAST" she cried. Yuki laughed.

"Looks like you woke up with a big appetite" Yuki said smiling. Shuichi nodded.

"Yukiko aren't you going to spend the weekend at Nami's house?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh yeah! I have my stuff next to the door!" She said.

"When are you leaving?" Yuki asked.

"Right after I change and eat" Yukiko said skipping off to her room. Yuki sat down at the table.

"Hey Shuichi?" Yuki said.

"Hmm"

"Did you know that Yukiko has a crush on Kiyoshi?" Yuki said casually.

"Yuki? Are you snooping around in Yukiko's business again?" Shuichi asked. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"As if you don't want to know" Yuki said. Shuichi frowned.

"I don't!" Shuichi turned back to his cooking. Then he stopped and looked at Yuki again.

"Really?" Shuichi asked. Yuki chuckled.

"I thought you didn't want to know" Yuki said as he nodded.

"Hmph! How did you find out?" Shuichi asked.

"She blushes when she hears his name" Yuki said plainly. Yukiko came back in the room. Yuki and Shuichi stared at her. Yukiko looked confused.

"What?" she said curiously. Shuichi cocked his head to the side.

"Kiyoshi" Shuichi said. Yukiko felt herself turned red. Yuki and Shuichi laughed.

"WHAT?" Yukiko said angrily. Shuichi sighed and handed Yukiko her plate. She sat down across from Yuki. Yukiko shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

"You do know Kiyoshi is your cousin right" Yuki said suddenly. Yukiko shot a glare at her father.

"Of course! Why are you so interested in him?" Yukiko asked suspiciously.

"Well considering he's going to be your first boyfrie-" Yuki was interrupted.

"WHAT? WHO SAID THAT!" Yukiko cried blushing like hell.

"Calm down Yukiko! Its just a thought...You guys haven't kissed yet have you?" Shuichi asked.

"DADDY!" Yukiko cried. Yuki looked down at his watch.

"I guess we'd better get you to Nami's house" Yuki said casually.

"Fine" Yukiko got up, grabbed her stuff and ran out the front door.

"See you shouldn't be poking your nose in her business" Shuichi told Yuki. He glared at him and followed Yukiko.

* * *

Yuki drove in silence. Yukiko stared at out the window. Yuki sighed.

"Yukiko, love, I'm sorry" Yuki told her. Yukiko looked at him.

"I suppose, but, Kiyoshi is just another school girl crush you know that, you really shouldn't tease me about it " She said. Yuki nodded.

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret, and I don't want you to get hurt" Yuki said.

"How did you know I've never had a boyfriend?" Yukiko asked. Yuki chuckled.

"Let's call it a father instinct ok" Yuki said. Yukiko smiled. She could never stay mad at him even for an hour. She loved her tall blonde father too much.

* * *

I know its kinda sucks but the next one will be better I swear. Post your reviews people!

FOREVER!


	5. A Sigh Of The Heart

Hi ppls! I missed everyone! Um like I said the more reviews I get the faster I write! Hope you like this chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation/spiral or its characters or names. Meip! Ryuichi sparkly sparkly! (He is sooo hawt)any way back to the story!

* * *

A Sigh Of The Heart:

Yukiko Suki Shindou-Uesuegi ran up the stairs to Nami Saki Ukai's house. Yukiko had known Nami since childhood just like Yume Ai Nakano. They were all daughters of famous singers. Tsuki Aiko Narumi was different. Her parents were famous for solving huge cases. Tsuki was Yukiko's absolute best friend just like Nami. Since the first day of kindergarten when she met Taro Aizawa and both of them came to the rescue.

_**Flashback:**_

_5 year old Yukiko walked over to the benches, so she could eat her lunch. When she got there she sat down and opened her blue and pink lunch pail revealing sushi and a brownie that her pink haired father had made her. _

_She was almost done with the sushi when a black haired boy known as Taro Aizawa came up to her._

"_I want your brownie give it to me!" He said._

"_No! It's mine!" Yukiko cried. Taro smirked._

"_Its not nice to be selfish, I said gimme!" cried Taro and grabbed the brownie out of her lunch pail._

"_NO! Give it back my daddy made it special for me!" She said tears rolling down her cheeks. Taro ate the brownie without hesitation. _

"_Uh-oh all gone" he said and left. Yukiko sat there crying. A black-haired purple highlights girl kneeled beside her._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Oh Nami a mean boy took my daddy's special brownie!" Cried Yukiko. Nami looked angry._

"_Come on Yukiko we'll go kick those boys butts!" Nami said. They walked toward the boy._

"_Hey! Why did you take her brownie you big meanie" Nami yelled at him. He looked confused._

"_I didn't do anything! She ate the brownie" He said. _

"_That's not true!" Yukiko yelled crying again. Nami hugged Yukiko._

"_Oh yeah prove it!" Taro said. Yukiko sighed she new she couldn't. Then a dark brown haired and eyed girl came up to him._

"_MAYBE SHE WON'T BUT I WILL!" The girl yelled._

"_Oh yeah how?" Taro said smirking._

"_Let me see your hands!" She said firmly. Taro showed her his hands. They were completely clean!_

"_He washed them!" Yukiko cried. Taro shook his head, no. _

"_Open your mouth"demanded the girl. He did nothing._

"_He'll never confess! Maybe we should beat him till he tells!" Nami exclaimed. The girl shook her head. She leaned in and sniffed his mouth. She smiled._

"_You smell like a brownie!" she said happily. Taro looked shocked._

"_I'm telling" cried Nami and ran off. The girl approached Yukiko. _

"_Hi I'm Tsuki Narumi!" She said._

Present:

Yukiko knocked on the door. A tall purpled haired woman opened the door.

"Hi Yukiko! Come in Nami's waiting for you" she said happily.

"Ok great Aunt Noriko-can" Yukiko said walking up another flight of stairs up to Nami's room.

She opened the door. There on a bed sat Tsuki and Nami. They looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi!" they both said. Yukiko waved.

"What's up you guys!"She said.

"Not much just playing a good old fashion game of tell-us-who-your-crush-is. Its fun. You irritate people till they tell you who they like and then scream your lungs out for no good freakin reason"Nami said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Nami who do you like!" Tsuki said eagerly.

"Yeah do tell us Nami" Yukiko said jumping on to the bed. Nami blushed.

"Nunya! Besides why would you care!" Nami said. Tsuki looked at Yukiko.

"Is it Ronnin?" Tsuki asked. Nami looked surprised. She quickly got up and walked to her window seat.

"So what if it is?" Nami said looking outside. Yukiko looked at Tsuki. There was always an advantage to being the daughter of Ayumu and Hyono Narumi. Two famous detectives. Nami looked at Tsuki.

"I don't know its just that he.." Nami stopped.

"He has nice blonde hair, well cut and muscles just like K-san I could see why you would like him" Yukiko said. Nami shook her head.

"Its not his looks its his manner with me! For some reason he makes me feel..I don't know...valuable" she said.

"Now that you know who I like who do you like TSUKI?" Nami said. Tsuki blushed.

"Yoshi Kame Sakuma-Uesuegi" She confessed Nami and Yukiko could hardly breathe.

"Why on earth would you like someone with an elephant!" Nami cried.

"I don't know there's just something about him. When he looks at me his eyes change and ... well they make my heart flutter, but he never says much." Tsuki said. She eyed Yukiko. Yukiko sighed.

"Kiyoshi" Yukiko whispered. Nami and Tsuki looked at each other.

"With me he's a whole different person, He's sweeter and he's ... perfect. His light dirty blonde hair, those dark brown green eyes. His smile... ha ha ha his laugh... just everything" Yukiko said. The room fell silent. There was a huge sigh in the room. Each girl dreaming of there handsome prince charming's hoping they'll someday sweep them off there feet.

* * *

I know this chappie is kinda mush but I'll changed it later ok I promise I'll remove it when I'm done with some other thing.

Zatto!


	6. Calling All Boys

Thanks everyone for your reviews! Now that summer's almost here I have more time to write! Yeay! So enjoy this new chappie!

**Bold letters conversation on phone.**

Disclaimer:I do Not own Gravitation or its characters. And I will not accept credit for names off of Spiral or any other Anime. Okie dokie.

Chapter 6: Calling All Boys

"I'm soooo bored" cried Nami Ukai. Tsuki Narumi rolled her eyes.

"Wow that's new being bored at your own party" Tsuki said sarcastically.

"This is not a party, Tsuki, If it were it would be an awful small party with only 3 freakin people" Said Yukiko Shindou-Uesuegi.

"Maybe, We should invite more people then!"said Nami. Yukiko chewed on her nail.It was a bad habit but she had worse. Like thumbsucking.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Yukiko! Stop sucking your thumb, your going to get rabbit teeth!" cried her pink haired father. 10 year-old Yukiko pouted. _

"_Whhhhyyyyy!" She asked annoyed. Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist, crossed his arms. Yukiko sulked. _

"_Love, you don't want to get braces do you?" He said. _

"_I don't care!" cried Yukiko and ran into her room._

_**Present:**_

She hadn't fully grown out of that habit but she didn't care. Now, she had a new one. Biting and chewing at her nails. She sighed.

"I'm not sure we should, won't your mom be mad if we just invite a whole bunch of people?" Yukiko asked. Nami thought for awhile.

"Maybe she'll let me invite some people" Nami replied. She got up and ran out the door. Yukiko and Tsuki could hear Nami talking with her mother, Noriko Ukai. Noriko was one of the keybaordists in the band Nittle Grasper along with Tohma Seguichi, who is also a keyboardist, and Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer said to be a God.

"Mom can we invite a few friends over" they heard Nami ask her mother. There was silence.

"Oh, alright since its only 11:00, Each of you can invite one person, ok?" Noriko told her daughter. Nami jumped up and down. Then she hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks mom you're the best!" cried Nami and ran up the stairs. She went back to her room.

"You heard her girls, one person" Nami said. Tsuki and Yukiko looked at each other.

"Who should we invite?" asked Tsuk. Yukiko chewed on her nail once more.

"What about Yume?" Yukiko asked. Yume Nakano was the daughter of Hiro and Ayaka Nakano. Hiro was the guitarist in a band called Bad Luck. Nami sighed.

"She's sucha goody girl. She sooo proper it kills me! She wants to start DATING at the age of THIRTY!" Nami cried.

"That's true she does but still she is our friend" Tsuki pointed out. Yukiko took out her cell and dialed Yume's phone number.

_**Phone:**_

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

**Hi! This Is Yume Nakano! I can't come to the cell right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank You Bye. **

_**Beeep**_

Click. Yukiko hung up the phone.

"She's not anwering her cell" said Yukiko. Tsuki sighed and blushed slightly.

"That leaves Three other people" Tsuki said. Light flushes of pink filled Nami's and Yukiko's cheek's.

"Ronin, Yoshi and..."Yukiko stopped. She blushed.

"Kiyoshi" she whispered.

"So who going to call first" Nami asked. Tsuki sighed.

"I'll call Kiyoshi" Tsuki said.

"Then I'll call Ronin" Yukiko said.

"I guess that leaves me with Yoshi" Nami said as Tsuki giggled. Tsuki took aout her own cell phone.

**Phone:****Ring Ring Ring**

**Kyoshi's voice: Moshi Moshi Kyoshi Seguchi speaking.**

**Tsuki: Hello? Kiyoshi its Tsuki**

**Kiyoshi: Oh hey what's up**

**Tsuki: Um well Nami, Yukiko and I are ..well.. Kinda bored and was wondering if you could come over to Nami's house.**

**Pause**

**Kiyoshi: Ok, I'll be right over **

**Tsuki: Really?**

**Kiyoshi: Yeah, I mean that's why you guys called right?**

**Tsuki: Yeah thanks a bunch, Kyoshi**

**Kiyoshi: See ya bye**

**Tsuki: Bye**

**Tsuki hangs up phone..**

"He said he'll be right over" Tsuki reported.

"Great! Now it's my turn"Yukiko said as she dialed Ronin's phone number.

**Phone: Ring Ring Ring**

**Voice: Moshi Moshi**

**Yukiko: Hi may I speak to Ronin, please**

**Ronin: Speaking**

**Yukiko: Oh hey! Um do you Want to come over to Nam's house, like, right now cuz we're really bored**

**Gun shot**

**Ronin: Sure why not oh wait hang on**

**bang bang**

**Ronin: ok so I'll see you in a sec ok**

**Yukiko: fine bye**

**Yukiko hangs up phone.**

"He said he's coming" Yukiko said.

"So far so good, Now I have to talk to this sucker" Nami sighed. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

**Phone: Ring Ring Ring**

**Voice: Hi!**

**Nami: Hi ..um Yoshi?**

**Yoshi: No its Mister Turtle**

**Nami rolls her eyes**

**Nami: Listen slowpoke if you don't go get weee little Yoshi I'll rip your head off**

**Yoshi: Preasent!**

**Nami: Yoshi get you and that elphant-who- thinks he's a turtle over here or you can stay home and be bored **

**silence**

**Nami sighs**

**Nami: Kiyoshi and Ronin are coming**

**Yoshi: nooo! Ronin's going to me and MR. TURTLE! NA NO DA**

**Nami in sarcastic voice: Don't worry Little Tsuki is going to protect Littel Yoshi**

**Yoshi: Yeaay! We'll be there before you can say um ... I don't know**

**Nami: Just hurry up**

**Hangs up phone.**

"Why did you say that"Tsuki asked. Nami shrugged.

"Now all we have to do is get ready," Tsuki said.

"Yess! MAKE OVERS NA NO DA!" Yukiko cried. Tsuki and Nami looked at each other. What was she planning to do?

HI MEE! NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT PAIN AND GIRL TALK. SHOULD BE MORE INTERESTING I'LL REPLACE THIS CHAPTER WITH A DIFFERENT ONE WHEN I M DONE WITH THE STORY OK SAYONARA!


	7. Aiko

Hey sorry for taking so long to write this next chapter and that the other chapter was badly written but I was in a rush and I was grounded for a month anyway. Just so you ppl know who's who here's a list of kids and parents:

Ayaka + Hiro Yume female

Yuki + Shuichi Yukiko female

Tohma + Mika Kiyoshi male

Tatsuha +Ryuichi Yoshi male

Noriko Nami female

K Ronin male

AND just because I love Spiral so much: Ayumu Narumi + Hiyono Tuski. Female

If you guys have any questions just ask by emailing me at or Yahoo Instant Message me Screen name:

YIM: norikokeyboardgoddess

AIM: DarkMousyHotty

MSNIM: doke

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its Characters.

**Chapter 7: Aiko  
**

**Part 1: Unexpected Visitor**

DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Yukiko Shindou-Useugi looked up at Nami Ukai. Yukiko had been busy helping Tsuki and Nami, her two best friends, get ready for they're visitors. Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, go answer it" Yukiko said putting a light colored lipstick on Tsuki. The color Yukiko had chosen went magnificently with Tsuki's lightish copper skin and dark brown eyes and hair. Nami hesitated and looked in the mirror.

"What if it's Ronin?" Nami asked looking at Yukiko's excellent makeup job on her face. Yukiko shook her head.

"Who ever it is going to leave if you don't hurry" Yukiko said. Nami knew she was right. Nami took a deep breathe and headed for the door. When she opened it someone very special stood before her.

"AIKO!" Nami shrieked with delight, hugging the unexpected visitor. Aiko was a tall girl about Yukiko's height, slender, light-brown hair, green eyes, nice golden tan, and a perfect nose.

"Hey Cousin, did you miss me?" Aiko asked. Nami shrieked.

"Of course I did. Come on I want you to meet my friends!" Nami took Aiko's hand and they both raced up the stairs.

"Aiko this is Yukiko and Tsuki their my best friends. Guys this is my favorite cousin Aiko" Nami said introducing them.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Yukiko said waving. Tsuki face was blank.

"Yeah it sure is" Tsuki said plainly. She turned to Yukiko.

"Yukiko I think I dropped my wallet outside can you come with me to find it please?" Tsuki asked sadly. Yukiko quickly nodded.

"Sure, we'll be right back" Yukiko said to Nami and Aiko. They left. When Yukiko and Tsuki got outside Tsuki stopped abruptly.

"Yukiko, Aiko could be trouble" Tsuki said turning to Yukiko. Yukiko blinked astonished.

"You didn't lose your wallet?" Yukiko asked. Tsuki shook her head.

"I don't have one" Tsuki said. That was true. Tsuki liked to carry as least things possible.

"That was really good acting" Yukiko commented.

"Thanks, anyway Aiko could be trouble" Tsuki repeated.

"Why" Yukiko asked.

"I could see it in her eyes. She's the kind of girl that will flirt with anyone who passes by and they always fall for her, in other words She gets what she wants" Tsuki said. Tsuki had a keen eye for discovering who people truly were (just like her father).

"You can't be serious?" Yukiko said. Tsuki nodded.

"Yukiko, If I lose Yoshi to her I'll be devastated, you know how much I love him. And what if she takes Kiyoshi away from you?" Tsuki said. Yukiko thought of this. Yukiko adored Kiyoshi. No. Kiyoshi wouldn't date her besides he's very picky. That's why he never dates unless he really knows the person. All the girls who had a crush on him had given up and wandered away into another boy's arm's.

"What are we going to do?" Yukiko asked. Tsuki shook her head.

"I don't know" Tsuki said.

"Hopefully nothing will happen" Yukiko said.

"Hopefully" Tsuki said.

**

* * *

**

**Note from the Author:**

**I'm feeling nice today ppls so I won't keep you guessing at what's to come. It should be good and a few bad words and a slap or two here and there -laughs- anyway enjoy.**

**Part 2: Are You a Whore or Do You Just Act Like One?**

Kiyoshi Seguichi, Yoshi Sakuma-Useugi, and Ronin Winchester came up the hill and saw Tsuki and Yukiko outside.

"Hey!" said Ronin. Tsuki and Yukiko looked at them, then at each other.

"What's wrong?" Kiyoshi asked. Yukiko and Tsuki said nothing.

"Nothing" Yukiko said.

"Glad you guys could make it, Nami's inside" Tsuki said. Tsuki noticed Yoshi staring at her with his blur stuffed elephant in his hand. She blushed. She knew Yukiko's makeover had worked for its purpose. Yukiko looked at both at them and smiled.

"Tsuki why don't you take Yoshi and Mr. Turtle inside Okie doke" Yukiko suggested. Yukiko turned to Ronin.

"Maybe you should go inside to say hi to Nami" Yukiko told him.

"Sure thing" Said Ronin. With that he walked in to the house. Tsuki went over to Yoshi.

"What's up?" Tsuki asked. Yoshi held up Mr. Turtle in front of his face.

"Yoshi thinks your pretty" The elephant said. Tsuki laughed.

"Thanks, I think Yoshi and Mr. Turtle look very handsome" Tsuki said putting on her warmest smile. Both walked in. Yukiko and Kiyoshi watched them disappear into the house. Yukiko sighed.

"Isn't it so cute the way Tsuki and Yoshi try so hard to show their feelings for each other?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, you look great today to you know"' Kiyoshi said not looking at her. Yukiko blushed.

"No I don't. I looked the same as always. Same old boring me" Yukiko said laughing. Kiyoshi looked at her with his bright green eyes shining. He put a hand on her cheek. His hands were warm. 'What's happening' Yukiko thought to herself.

"You always look beautiful to me" he whispered. H e leaned into kiss her and she did the same. BANG BANG. Gun shots came from the doorway of the house.

"Come on Kiyoshi come meet Nami's hot cousin!" Ronin said running back into the house. Yukiko looked down.

"Guess we better go," Yukiko said heading for the house. Kiyoshi followed.

Inside, Nami was introducing Aiko to all her friends. She turned to Yukiko and Kiyoshi.

"Hey, Kiyoshi this is my cousin Aiko" Nami said proudly. Aiko put on her warmest smile.

"Hiii Kiyoshi" Aiko said flirtatiously. Kiyoshi blinked.

"Uh hi nice to meet you" he said sliding a few centimeters closer to Yukiko. Aiko saw this. She glared at Yukiko and went to sit down next to Yoshi. Yukiko sighed and sat down.

"So Yoshi what do you like to do?" Aiko asked gaily. Tsuki frowned catching Aiko's sly trick.

"Um well Mr. Elephant loves Peanuts! Peanuts! Peanuts! Peanuts! Yeay Nami can I have some Peanuts?" Yoshi asked hopefully. Tsuki giggled. Aiko didn't and gave up on Yoshi. Nami laughed.

"Sure Yoshi just go into the kitchen. There should be some on top of the fridge," Nami said.

"Yeay! Tsuki can you come with me?" Yoshi asked shyly. Tsuki nodded and they both headed for the kitchen. Noriko came into the room.

"Nami honey I have to run to the studio. Do you think you guys can handle being alone for a couple of hours?" Nori asked her daugther.

"Sure mom. No prob" Nami said. Noriko smiled.

"I left some money in the office, in case I come home late, so you guys can order some pizza and a soda when you guys get hungry ok?" Noriko said.

"Ok mom, see ya" Nami said kissing her mother lightly on the cheek. Nori left. Aiko turned her attention to Ronin. 'He's going to be an easy target' Aiko thought to herself.

"So what do you like to do?" She asked him.

"Anything with you in it" Ronin replied as he winked at her. Nami's face was blank for a moment then she smiled.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Nami asked. Yukiko thought.

"Hey Nami, do you mind if I use your bathroom for a sec?" Kiyoshi asked. Nami nodded. Kiyoshi left.

"Ow! Crap I think I cut myself" Yukiko cried out. Nami rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me I think I have some Band-Aids in my purse in my room. You two stay here we'll be right back" Nami said as she and Yukiko dashed up the stairs. As soon as they got to Nami's room Yukiko turned to Nami.

"Nami look I don't want to hurt your feelings but Aiko's kind of a slut" Yukiko said. Nami seemed shocked and mad.

"Look just because she looks better than you, doesn't mean you have to hate her" Nami snapped.

"Nami open your eyes she was flirting with everyone" Yukiko insisted.

"No she wasn't!" Nami said and stormed out of the room. Yukiko sighed and went after her.

"Nami wait" Yukiko called out. Nami ran down the stairs and walked to the living room. As soon as Yukiko got down the stairs she noticed that Nami was standing (shocked) in the doorway of the living room staring at something. Yukiko looked into the room. There sat Aiko and Ronin making out. His hands on her hips and her hands tangling in his hair. Nami's eyes filled with tears.

"YOU BITCH!" Nami cried and ran out to her backyard were they kept the pool.

Aiko and Ronin quickly stopped kissing. Yukiko shook her head.

"Are you're a whore or do you just act like one?" Yukiko asked coldly. Aiko giggled and flipped her hair.

"Depends on how much are you willing to give me" Aiko said glaring at Yukiko. Yukiko turned to Ronin.

"You can forget about Nami, Ron" Yukiko said and dashed out to the pool as well. There she found Nami. Nami was a strong girl with a sharp tongue but sometimes too much pressure was just… too much. Yukiko went over Nami.

"I bet now you're going to say I told you so, right?" Nami said with a look of hatred in her eyes. Yukiko shook her head no. Kiyoshi, Tsuki, and Yoshi came outside.

"Hey Nami we heard what happened" Tsuki said going over to both girl.

"Yeah, Nami she tried to get to all of us but you know how Ronin is" Kiyoshi said.

Ronin and Aiko came out to. Aiko had a big smirk on her face. Ron approached Nami.

"Nami I-" Ron began to say. Nami held up her hand.

"Save your breath, with don't you go running back to Aiko's arms, I'm sure she'll give you a good BJ if your pay her" Nami said with a grin. Aiko glared at her.

"Look little cousin, Ronin was an easy target so why not have some fun? Kiyoshi is way too proper beside he such a puny little thing, and Yoshi over here is so childish. He makes me sick!" Aiko snapped. Yoshi glared at her, Kiyoshi's face was blank and Yukiko's squeezed her fists.

"You better shut up bitch before you get hurt" Tsuki yelled. Everyone was shocked. Tsuki usually was the quiet one.

"What are you going to do? Throw your boyfriends stupid elephant at me? Oooo look how I shake" Aiko laughed. Tsuki filled with rage.

"THAT'S IT YOU MOTHER F BITCH" Tsuki yelled. She pulled her fist back and punched her hard. Aiko fell back. She got up and charged for Tsuki. Nami tripped her. Aiko looked shocked.

"Your own family" Nami whispered. Aiko smiled.

"Ha ha! At least I know how to get a guy" Aiko laughed. Nami slapped her across the face. Yukiko went over to Aiko.

"You know what bitch? I suggest you get you and your fat ass out of her before we all send you to the hospital" Yukiko said. Aiko glared she punched Yukiko and got up.

"Not so fast twerp you're all talk and no play" Aiko said. Yukiko glared. Everyone stepped forward.

"You know what? I am not even done with you but I'll save you for another time," Aiko said and left. Yukiko touched her lip. It was bleeding. Kiyoshi went into the kitchen and got a wet paper towel. He dabbed it gently on her lip.

"You guys go ahead inside, I'll stay out here with Yukiko" Kiyoshi said strictly. Everyone nodded.

"You ok?" Nami asked. Yukiko nodded and motioned for Nami to follow the others. After everyone was inside Kiyoshi gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Yukiko asked wincing.

"No it's just that Nami and Tsuki did the fighting and you're the one who got hurt" He said as he dabbed the cloth in alcohol and dabbed it back on her lip. She winced.

"I guess" Yukiko said. Kiyoshi leaned in really close to examine her lip. So close that she could feel his breathe. Yukiko's heart sped. Kiyoshi looked into her eyes. There lips met. When they let go they were both left speechless. Yukiko blushed as did Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi put a hand on her cheek.

"Yukiko, do you want to be mine?" He asked.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SOOO MEAN! YOU ALL THINK SHES GOING TO SAY YES! HAHA GUESS YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TA FIND OUT LOL! Don't forget to review and send me an IM maybe you guys should give me ideas you never know! SAYONARA! **


	8. Deep Thoughts

Yo yo yo! Steph izzzzz back in action! XD! Gods, sorry for keeping out so long -.-' its been hectic. I mean REALLY HECTIC. Plus I WAS A BIT LAZY HEHE gomena-sai! BUT I SWEAR FROM NOW ON I WILL NOT BE LAZY cough cough

Kyoshi: Liar

me: I will!

Yukiko: suuuure

Tsuki: This is riduculous can we continue we've been stuck in the same place for almost a year because of you

ME: heehee sorreh...alright here you go -

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION OR ITS CHARACTERS.

**Chapter 8: Deep Thoughts**

**Part 1: Dazed and Confused**

Yukiko's heart skipped a beat at Kyoshi's question. He stared at her. His eyes full of hope and love. What could she do? What should she say?

"Kyoshi . . . I.- I . . . " Yukiko couldn't speak. The words barely came out her mouth. "I wa" she was cut off by Tsuki "Yukiko! Your" she stopped and looked at the two, incredibly close. She blushed. Kiyoshi retreated his hand immediately. "Oh sorry" she said "Yukiko. Your dad's on the phone.".

Yukiko sighed and gave a sorry look at Kyoshi. Kyoshi nodded in understandingly as Yukiko got up and walked past Tsuki to the hallway phone.

"Moshi Moshi Yukiko-san here" she said into the receiver.

"**Yukiko? Its Shuichi" said her pinked haired father.**

"Hi daddy. Whats wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"**Uh Yukiko. Eiri's agent is coming for dinner" He said with reluctance.**

"Ok. So?" she asked confused.

"**Well, I need you to come home" he said**

"Hmm? Why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"**No, I don't think so but it seems that she has something to discuss with Eiri and wants us all to be present" he explained.**

Yukiko pondered this and sighed "Do I have to?" she asked.

"**Yes darling you have to. Plus I need help with dinner. Yuki is about ready to order out. But I INSISTED on a home cooked meal" he said proudly.**

Yukiko laughed, "Ok daddy" she said.

"**Alright, Yuki's on his way to pick you up. Alright? Bye dear" he said.**

"Bye daddy" she said and hung up the phone. She looked over at Tsuki and Kyoshi "I'm leaving soon" she said softly. There was silence. Yukiko's head shot up "Where's Yoshi, Ronnin and Nami?" she asked trying to avoid the question Kiyoshi had asked her. She needed time to think for a moment. Yukiko and Kyoshi looked at Tsuki for info.

"Well after Aiko left. Ronnin tried apologizing to Nami but Nami ran to her room not wanting to talk to him. Yoshi told Ronnin it would be better if he left. So now Ronnin is probably walking home and Yoshi's trying to get Nami to open the door" Tsuki said shaking her head.

Yukiko sighed. "Well we better go see if she'll let us in" she said sighing. Kyoshi nodded "I think its best that Yoshi and I left. I'll drop him off" he said bringing out his cell phone and dialing a number. Tsuki nodded running up the stairs to tell Yoshi.

"Kyoshi I" she was cutoff. "You better go see if Nami's ok before you go" he said looking away from her then passing by her and out the door. Yukiko stood there confused but shrugged it off. She headed up to Nami's room.

Yoshi ran passed Yukiko hurriedly "Bye Yukiko!" he said quickly running out the door. 'Whats with him?' she wondered. Her thoughts drifted to Kyoshi once more, until she came to a blushing Tsuki. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a very strange look in her eyes.

"Tsuki?" Yukiko said tilting her head to the side. Tsuki quickly came out of her trance as soon as she heard Yukiko's voice.

Tsuki cleared her throat "Oh uh Yukiko" she said.

Yukiko grinned "Sooo how's Nami?" she asked mockingly.

Tsuki blushed harder "uh she's fine I spoke with her. She's resting" Tsuki told Yukiko.

"Uh huh" Yukiko said. Suddenly she heard a voice call her "Yukiko, Your dad's here" Noriko-san's voice said right before she heard a door close. Most likely the front door. Yukiko called down "alright. I'll be right down Ms.Ukai."

She looked at Tsuki and smiled. She shook her head and said "I'll call you later.". With that she ran down the steps. "Good-bye Ms. Ukai" she said on her way out. "Bye Yukiko" she replied. As soon as she opened the door, she instantly saw her blonde-father's black vehicle. It had always reminded her of an assassin's vehicle from a movie. She opened the car door and closed it once she was settled inside. "Ready?" asked her gorgeous father. She nodded. As he drove, Yukiko's thoughts drifted to Kiyoshi's question. Her eyes gazed out to the window.

A part of her was excited and happy but another wasn't. That part didn't want anything to change and knew that Kiyoshi was her cousin. She also knew some people married their cousin's, heck even closer relatives. But then again marrying your sibling was a dishonor.

"Yukiko" said her father. She jumped a bit as her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Er, yes?" she asked.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course, why?" she asked.

"Because, it looked like you had a headache the way you leaned against the car window" he pointed out. Yukiko felt her forehead. There was a very cold spot from the window's glass.

"Oh HEHE" she said.

"What's on your mind" he asked making a turn.

"NOTHING!" She a little too loud and too quickly. She had never talked to her father about boys before. Well, actually, there was that one time.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Yukiko, can you tell me what happened at school today?" Shindou asked his daughter. 9-year-old Yukiko wriggled in her seat._

"_I was at school" she whispered._

"_Yes, we know that dear. But what happened at school" Shuichi asked._

_Yukiko sighed. Her eyes never left the floor. "Well . . . there was a boy" she began. Suddenly she bursted out crying "I'm sorry I hit him but daddy said it was ok to hit a boy if he was touching me or bothering me."._

_Shuichi blinked then he looked over at his lover. Yuki shrugged confused "Well, was he?" Yuki asked. _

"_Yes he was! He asked me what the homework was but I was busy then he poked me and asked me again" Yukiko sobbed "So I socked him!"._

_Yuki was amused at how Yukiko had used the word socked. 'Only Tatsuha could have taught her that word. What a Moron' he thought to himself. _

_Shuichi tried hard not to laugh. "Yukiko, I don't think that's what daddy meant. Its ok, love. It was a misunderstanding." Shuichi said comforting the girl._

"_Yea, hopefully they won't file a lawsuit" Eiri muttered. Shuichi rolled his eyes "It's your fault to start with." He pointed out._

"_How is it MY fault?" he asked._

"_YOU told her to hit a boy if he was bothering her" he said._

"_Well, excuuuuuuse me for trying to teach my daughter how to defend herself" he snapped and grumbled._

_Shuichi shook his head and sighed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I don't believe you" Eiri said.

Yukiko sighed "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead" Yuki said listening.

"A boy asks a girl to be his . . . you know . . . girlfriend. He likes her and she really likes him. But they've been really close friends since forever and if they break up they might ruin what they had before. What should she do?" Yukiko asked.

"This isn't you right?" he asked sternly.

"No! No, of course not dad. That's silly" she said with a nervous laugh.

Eiri raised his eyebrow at being called dad. She only did that if she was hiding something.

"Listen, If the girl and guy are less than 42 years of age they shouldn't be even THINKING about such things" he said.

"BUT, you and dad are in your 30's" she said.

"That doesn't matter" he said.

Yukiko was very confused "so your saying its ok to get married and live together when you're younger than 42 but it's not ok to date if your single until after your 42?" she asked.

Yuki could feel a migraine coming. Thankfully they had made it home right then.

**Part 2: A Past Story, A Present Boy and A Future Ceremony **

Yukiko ran up the steps and bursted through the door "I'M HOME!" she called out. "I'm in the kitchen!" Shindou called back.

"Damn brat" Yuki muttered. _'I specifically told him not to enter the kitchen' _he thought to himself.

Yukiko bestowed a small kiss on her father's cheek. Shuichi smiled then it turned into a frown. "Yukiko! What happened to your lip!" Shuichi cried. Yuki quickly looked over at the girl and saw the cut.

"YUKI!" Shuichi wailed "What happened?" he demanded.

"How the hell should I know? I JUST realized that she had that" he said.

"Tsk, Yukiko what happened" Shuichi asked.

"I ... fell?" she said.

"I'm not buying" Eiri said.

Yukiko knew it would be no use to keep anything a secret. She sighed and explained what had happened at Nami's house. When she finished, both were speechless.

Shuichi looked at Yuki. "What?" Eiri asked "It's not my fault she's got your hormones!".

"YUUUKI! How can you say that?" Shuichi said shocked.

"DAMN! Why Tohma's kid!" Yuki muttered.

"But I know that we're cousins' and that its not right." Yukiko announced.

"That's right!" Eiri said "And don't forget it!".

"YUUUKI! Gods, you're unbelievable!" Shuichi said "Yukiko, you're not blood related."

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Yuki whined.

"What?" Yukiko said.

Shuichi sighed. They all sat down in the living room. Shuichi and Eiri Yuki explained about how they had come to have Yukiko in their lives. They told her about how they found her in the rain and how they took care of her ever since.

"And that's how it is" Shuichi said.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me before?" Yukiko asked.

Yuki shrugged "Would it had made a difference?".

Yukiko smiled "Of course not daddy" she said. Though, that still didn't help her in her present situation.

"Now about Kyoshi" Yuki said in a serious tone.

"Eiri Yuki Uesuegi, don't make it complicated for her. I think it would be good for Yukiko to have a boyfriend" Shindou said.

"Are you nuts? She's not even 13! Absolutely not! There! Done and settled!" He said.

"Yuuuukiiii!" Shuichi complained "Kyoshi's a decent boy he wouldn't do anything to Yukiko."

"HA!" Yuki said "I have enough to deal with, with his father and my sister I don't need his kid as well."

"Yuki, I won't have Yukiko and Kyoshi playing Romeo and Juliet!" Shindou said.

"And who would you have them play as? Playboy and Playgirl!" Eiri snapped back.

The first thing Yukiko thought when she heard her father say this was 'Game Boy'. It rhymed with 'playboy' didn't it?

"Yuki, stop it! She's old enough to handle this!" Shuichi replied.

"She hasn't even had her period. You damn brat" Yuki cried out forgetting that Yukiko was still in the room.

Shuichi stopped.

'_What the hell? First video games now Grammar talk?'_ Yukiko thought to herself quietly.

The door bell rang. "We'll settle this later" Shuichi said and went over to answer the door.

Before him stood Ms. Nakashima, Yuki's Agent. "Good Evening, Mr. Shindou. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Not at all, please come in" he said.

They all exchanged greetings and headed into the dining room. Shuichi apologized that the dinner was not ready. He and Yukiko quickly made a small dinner and placed it on the dining table.

"Thank You" The woman said politely.

"So, Ms. Nakashima what brings you here?" Shindou asked.

"Well, first let me congratulate you, Mr. Shindou, on your new Music video, I heard it was a big hit." She said.

"Thank you" Shindou said.

"Well, I came here because there is going to be a ceremony for Successful Author's in a few weeks. Mr. Uesuegi it is absolutely necessary for you and your family to attend" She said.

"Because?" Eiri asked.

"Because, they will be giving out the awards of the year and your so-called rival will be there as well" she said.

"I didn't know daddy had a rival" Yukiko said.

"Eiri?" Shindou asked.

"Oh Yes! He does! Mr. Kobe to be exact" she said.

"I know him! I love his books. Well, the ones meant for young adults" Yukiko said.

Yuki rubbed his forehead and mumbled something like 'dammit'.

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh "then it's settled we'll go" he announced.

"Who made you in charge?" Eiri said glaring at him.

"We have to daddy! It's like politics. If you don't show up, it means you're a coward" Yukiko pointed out.

Shuichi and Ms. Nakashima nodded.

Yuki sighed "Fine."

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

Well, that was fun LOL. Took me two days to write it whoot!

Yuki:WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT SOONER!

Me: Because I didn't feel like it!

Yuki: Idiot

Me: Hey!

Yuki: Shut up!

Me: Jeez SOOORRREEHH

Yuki: I need Advil.

Me: That's all for today folks! Stay tune for CHAPTER 9!

Yukiko: Yay!

Yuki: My contract says only 6 chapters!

ME: . ...SHHHH


End file.
